myradon_settingfandomcom-20200215-history
Grimsby
Summary Grimsby is the permanent residence of the king of Garmond Comhall Griogair, his clan, and the royal family. The keep here is one of the most impressive structures in Garmond; it is a monumental fortress with massive stone walls that guard a magnificent palace for the royal family; it inspires the jealousy even of some Parthan nobility in its grandeur. The rest of the town outside of the keep mainly consists of villagers, and of course the rest of the clan family, who act as town watch primarily. Everyone in the town is given license to flee into the keep in the case of an attack. Sections Outer Village- the village and town surrounding Grimsby keep is not particularly impressive in it of itself, it shares most of the sights normally found in a small town; some taverns, shops, inns, etc. What the suburbs lack in their grandeur, they do make up for in their size, for the surrounding communities around Grimsby proper are quiet numerous, and spread out far and wide Farms- The farms surrounding the keep are property of the royal family; this farms are the best in Garmond by far, as they have historically enjoyed the protection of the guards at the keep for years, so they have grown to be quiet extensive. The farms are attributed to being one of he key reasons why Grimsby has been maintained as the center for the royal family, since whoever controls the keep, will control them. Keep The keep itself is both a marvelous and formidable structure. The walls outside of it provide ample protection from siege, and the complex behind it is quiet beautiful. The royal palace itself is modeled like a massive cathedral or basilica; a large hall dominates the interior structure, at its end one can find the king's throne. The Meeting Hall- This hall serves as the venue for the deliberative body of Garmond known as the house of lords: this body is formed up of the heads of the most powerful clans in the country. The meeting hall is actually a re-purposed guild hall/tavern; the two buildings were initially separated by a wall, which has since then been knocked down by the clan lords, who decided it would be more convenient for them to have the bar in the same room as the guild hall, so that they could regularity enjoy themselves before/ after/ during the meetings. Coups Whenever an enemy clan captures the keep and displaces the royal family, they especially enjoy defacing the familial portraits and busts from the prior family. They will tear them up and force the depicted subjects into humiliating poses with one another, they may decide to draw on the portraits, use them as floor mats, etc. Of course, once this is done, they will immediately begin to order they own portraits to be made, so as to establish their royal line. This has led to a thriving community of artists to being present in the town surrounding the keep.